


Save Me

by sarcasmisawayoflife



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pain, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmisawayoflife/pseuds/sarcasmisawayoflife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has a rough night in the apartment. Bones needs to reassure him before it gets out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had this dream. I'm not doing so well honestly. This is a personal story.

Jim walked into the apartment and looked around. 

Nothing was right. 

The usual clutter that scattered their desks and tables was gone. Every surface was gleaming as if it had just been cleaned. 

He dropped his bag at his feet and closed the door, eyes scanning the living room to his right.

The cushions were all in their correct spots on the couch, fluffed and covered with their respective blankets. The coffee table was centered in between the couch and the tv, not a speck of dust on it's surface.

Jim looked in the kitchen and saw it in the same pristine condition. His stomach dropped. He walked into Bones' room and looked around.

The bed was made. The chair he usually had in the corner was tucked under his desk. The papers and PADDs that usually covered its surface were no where to be seen. 

Jim walked over to the closet and yanked it open. The clothes were hanging straight on their hangers. The floor of the closet was clear, the laundry basket empty.

Jim closed the door and backed out of the room, panic settling into his gut. 

He took a deep breathe and opened his bedroom door. 

He took a step into the room and he felt the carpet squelch under his boot. He looked down and gasped.

All around him was blood. Blood in the carpet, blood on his bedding, and blood on his nightstand.

It was then that he saw it, the body on his bed. 

It was him. His cold blue eyes glazed over in sunken in sockets. His skin was white. His wrists were slit. His head lolled lot the side of the bed along with one of his arms. He was wearing his uniform black undershirt and sweatpants.

Jim took a step back, hands coming up to cover his mouth. 

He tripped as he backed out of the room. 

He fell.

He felt the blood start seeping into his pants. 

He screamed.

*******

Strong hands pinned him down as he thrashed. A heavy weight pinned him to the bed around his waist. He kicked and bucked up, attempting to dislodge the weight.

"Jim wake up! Jim relax it's me! Bones!"

He stopped moving and opened his eyes. It was dark.

Bones sat on top of him, hands pressing down on his shoulders. His eyes were earnest, trying to bring Jim back to himself. 

He felt the shaking start and be closed his eyes, feeling the tears falling out of the corners and down his cheeks onto the pillow.

"It's alright darlin. I'm right here."

Bones shifted so that he was laying next to Jim, arms wrapping around him as Jim tucked himself into Bones's chest. His hands twisted in the fabric of Bones' sleep shirt. Bones ran soothing hands down his back, holding him through the pain.

"It was just a dream Jim. You're safe with me."

"Do you promise? Can you save me Bones?"

Jim looked up into hazel eyes.

"I swear on the stars Jim I will always save you. Even from yourself."

Jim nodded and pressed his forehead into Bones' chest once more.

*****


End file.
